lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Bagelonian Question
"Goomy, it was a bad idea to try and break an agreement with Bagel WHILE YOU'RE ON VACATION." - Vetous The Bagelonian Question was a diplomatic dispute between the states of Bagelonia and Goomlandia between 05/15/19 to 06/25/2019, when it was resolved by enforcing the full extent of the Bagelonian claims during the Sylvian Occupation of Goomlandia. Background The dispute began toward the tail end of what Western historians have termed the Goomlandian Decline, a period of time during which Goomlandia slid from being the most influential group within arguably the most powerful state on the map at this time, Goomnest, to becoming nearly its original size over the course of several civil disputes and secession movements by Goomnest's constituent states including ToeGANG and Voidnest. As Goomlandia had at this point returned to being its own independent, rather small state, Bagelonia decided it was time to right a territorial wrong the now-dead superpower Goomnest had imposed upon the much smaller Bagelonia. Bagelonia believed it had a right to territorial claims in the northeast and southeast of Bagelonia. Specifically, the Mesa Peninsula was believed to be Bagelonian due to a lack of full information to Bagelonia's leader 06Smg05 when agreeing to the treaty that officially ceded it to Goomlandia. The southeastern Wolf Woods were taken by Goomnest without what 06Smg05 believed was proper enough information or communication to Bagelonia to ensure that the acquisition was acceptable, and that Bagelonia would have stopped it had they been properly informed. To Goomlandia's end, they rejected both of these claims, citing the long-standing holding of the Mesa Peninsula by Goomlandia, the presence of Goomlandian construction such as forts on the peninsula, and the inhabitation of the peninsula by the (admittedly semi-inactive) awesome_ketchup as reasons to consider it irrefutably Goomlandian territory, and said that attempts were made to announce the Wolf Woods claim during the Goomnest era which Bagelonia did not respond to, indicating the Bagelonian claim was more opportunism in the wake of the loss of Goomlandian power than legitimate historical wrongs being made right. Rise of Tensions The situation reached a boiling point as Goomyman77, leader of Goomlandia, claimed to have invested heavily in building a long-planned but never before realized town called Chêne in the bottom of Wolf Woods and began plans to relocate the newly joined Goomlandian member Brokate to reside in the disputed territory. In addition to the minor town, Goomlandia declared they had built "300 roads" in the disputed territory (Investigators found they had actually built a road 300 blocks long leading into the far north of the disputed territory). This drew the ire of most of the international community due to these developments only taking place post-dispute. ToeGANG, notoriously apolitical, even condemned Goomlandia's actions by dissolving their alliance. Sylvia pledged their martial support to Bagelonia should conflict erupt, and begun an information campaign to highlight the lack of development within the Wolf Woods contradicting Goomlandia's claims of extensive efforts toward development of the area having been made. An example of this journalism's results is shown to the upper right. Lucavarian Compromise As tensions continued to rise, especially when Goomy began to actually construct the town he had claimed to have started on, Lucavario (a citizen of Montrose and of the Sylvian Union) brought the belligerent parties together to attempt to work out a compromise and avoid war. After much deliberation, a delicate deal was struck between the two states on 6/15/19. This deal was unpopular with much of the rest of the Sylvian Union who saw it as too intricate to be lasting, not to mention allowed Goomlandia to get away with building things in disputed areas to retroactively justify holding the land. The displeasure with this deal was expressed in the Great Pooling of Goomlandia, in which several individuals who were still upset with the Goomlandians descended upon the state in secret and converted numerous buildings and other features into swimming pools. Sylvian Occupation of Goomlandia Unfortunately, about a month after the Lucavarian Compromise was set into motion, on 06/23/2019, Goomyman77 announced he was breaking the agreement and annexing the DMZ... on the Discord, while on vacation, with no way to actually enforce the action ingame and no politically militant players active enough to enforce the claims on his behalf. In response, the Bagelonian bloc decided that all bets were off in regard to reaching diplomatic solutions to the Bagelonian question as the Goomlandians would not adhere to the agreements. As such, Bagelonia returned to its original position of demanding full annexation of both the mesa peninsula and the Wolf Woods. Sylvian Marshal FlyingGMM concocted a bloodless assault strategy to force the immediate release of the disputed lands to Bagelonia: due to a massive claim deficit, Sylvian Armed Forces as well as combined forces of the rest of the Bagelonian bloc would move into Goomlandia, claiming key targets which were crucial to Goomlandian wealth, including the Goomlandian armory and Goomyman77's house/office, which was temporarily renovated as FlyingGMM's office as Governor of Occupied Goomlandia. The Goomlandian citizens who were online put up no resistance to the Sylvians' arrival. Following the securing of the key targets, an ultimatum was delivered to Goomyman77 demanding the immediate ceding of all disputed lands to Bagelonia and revocation of the Goomlandian claims to those lands (see: Bagelonian Ultimatum). Goomyman77 originally resisted the ultimatum, but members of Goomlandia who did not seek war seceded from Goomlandia in the meantime to pressure Goomy to accept, including dennypower (who formed VOC in Bageltown), and Grooge64 who decried Goomy's actions as "not epic". Finally, under maximum nonviolent pressure from the rest of the world, Goomyman77 capitulated and accepted the ultimatum. No Goomlandians were killed by Bagelonian Bloc forces during the occupation.